Oliver's vacation
by TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: Oliver goes for a vacation to earth 38, and meets Lena Luthor.


**So this is a one shot that I wrote for my older sister. It was her request for this pairing. We watched Arrow together and our point of view about Felicity is the same. This story will be Oliver Queen/ Lena Luthor. I haven't seen supergirl so don't judge me if I get something wrong about their earth. This story doesn't follow the storyline of the show. It will be much different, but this is the only way to make my sister's request possible. This is somewhere around season 5 of Arrow.**

It was a rainy day. Clouds completely covered the sky. He was alone. Sitting in the bunker stitching up his left side of the stomach. It would probably leave a scar but he didn't care.

The wound wasn't from fighting. No, it was from falling of the roof.

The previous night he had an argument with his team about his methods of interrogation. The drug dealer pissed him off so he put an arrow through his shoulder. It's not like he killed him. The team was mad because they thought that there was another way to get information.

Why couldn't they understand that he wasn't patient enough for other ways. Plus torturing was less frustrating.

The team left him because they thought that he was a monster that kills and tortures people. Maybe he was a monster, but he didn't care. After Laurel's death he decided to fix all his mistakes. He got QC back and made Roy a free man. Later his sister Thea left with Roy for adventures after their engagement. He was truly happy for them. The other mistake he fixed was his methods. He remembered what Waller kept on telling him and was still repeating it almost every day. He was a bit thankful for it. John left because he felt guilty. Oliver understood and let him leave. Felicity didn't leave. They recruited a new team, that lasted for a few weeks. Later the recruits réalisés that he was a monster. He couldn't understand them.

So when the previous night he lost patience, they left. Oliver went to a bar and got pretty drunk after a couple bottles of vodka. He came home to the Queen mansion and decided to go to the roof. And of course he fell.

He called Felicity who brought him to the bunker and stitched him up. But Felicity couldn't even do a proper stitch. He didn't know why she was so useless or why she was on the team.

In the morning he woke up with his hand covered in blood because the stitches opened.

He took his motorcycle and rode to the bunker. And there he was stitching up his wound alone. It's not like he cared. He worked best alone.

After the alien attack, and leaving Laurel again. He couldn't hold back his darkness. He became more aggressive and lethal. After all he was trained to be Ra's al Ghul. He gave the ring to Nyssa. And now if he wanted he could take it back, because he was her husband. In the league men are superior to women, so theoretically he had control over the league. But he didn't need it. Though he did get into the habit of using a sword. When he was bored he would even put Al-Sah-Him suit on. Or take two swords and dress up like Deathstroke.

When he finished the stitch he put on his shirt and headed home.

He had to pack his stuff and get ready for his trip to earth 38.

It was Barry's and Kara's idea. They thought that the perfect place for his vacation would be on a brighter version of his earth. He wasn't sure but he agreed. It couldn't go too bad. Or could it?

… But it was too late.

Barry was already standing in front of him with Kara behind.

He threw his duffel bag over his shoulder that still hurt from the fall.

Kara had a smile on her face.

"Are you ready?!"

"Yup" Oliver looked around the place to check that he didn't forget anything.

"Ok then, but there's one rule. No killing on my earth!"

Oliver nodded. "Ok, I won't."

Barry smiled and opened the breach.

"Have fun Ollie!"

Oliver turned and followed after Kara into the breach.

When he heard Barry say 'Ollie' something inside of him clicked and the meaning of fun changed. He would go to a club and party like he used to before the Gambit.

When they stepped out of the breach, Oliver's smile faded.

They were in some sort of secret facility.

Everyone around turned to face them. It was like Argus.

Kara smiled.

"Welcome to the DEO!"

Suddenly they heard someone's angry voice.

"What the hell is going on Kara,and who the hell is this guy?"

Kara turned to Oliver.

"Oliver this is my sister Alex. Alex this is Oliver Queen a hero from earth 1"

"Isn't that where Barry is from?"

"Yes, Oliver actually was one of Barry's teachers."

Alex turned to Oliver. "So what is you super power pretty boy?"

Oliver smirked.

"My superpower is flirting, and I'm an Arrow shooting vigilante."

Kara turned to Oliver.

"Flirting? Really?"

"We'll before I got stranded on an island, I was Starling City's billionaire playboy."

Alex wasn't impressed at all. "So why come here?"

Kara turned to Alex not liking her tone. "He came for a vacation."

"Ya, I just got abandoned by my team because they don't like the fact that I kill and torture people."

"Are you drunk?" Kara was a bit shocked by his response.

"A bit, because I was completely wasted yesterday."

Suddenly Oliver started feeling dizzy. Then he looked down at his stomach. It was bleeding again. He didn't have time to react before he fainted. He still had alcohol in his system.

When he woke up he was in a room in a bed. It looked like a hospital of some sort.

He opened his eyes and sat up. Kara was standing just outside. When she heard him sit up she flew into the room.

"How long was I out?" Oliver didn't see any clocks around here so he didn't know what time it was.

"You were only out for 2 hours."

He nodded.

"What exactly happened when I fainted,"

(2 hours earlier )

Suddenly everything went black and he fell.

Kara had enough time to catch him. Alex spotted the bleeding.

"Kara, brings him to the med section, he's bleeding."

Kara grabbed Oliver and flew to the med section of DEO. She put him down and called a doctor.

She went outside and watched from the glass window. Alex caught up with her and stood there also watching. The nurse had to cut his shirt to make it quicker.

That's when they all saw it. All his scars. And the tattoos. The Danvers sisters were shocked as hell by the sight. It was horrifying. They couldn't even imagine all the pain he went through. They couldn't watch it anymore so the two left.

(Back to the present)

"So that's it."

Kara finished explaining what happened.

Oliver nodded and got out of the bed and put his shirt on.

It was visible that he was in pain.

"What happened to you on that island?"

"A lot." He turned to face Kara.

"I don't like talking about what happened, it causes nightmares and PTSD. I've been through to much pain. Physical and emotional."

Kara was silent. She didn't know what to say. She has never met someone so damaged and broken. He owned a multi billion dollar company, and he was a hero.

At the same time he managed to take care

of his family.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard his voice.

"But you know what the best painkiller is? Partying, drinking, and making out with a leggy model!"

With those words he left.

He went to a hotel and put his stuff in his room. It was a giant room with a jacuzzi and a king size bed. He put on his dark blue suit with a light blue button up shirt. He unbuttoned a few buttons and left. He found an expensive strip club not far from the hotel.

There was loud music, alcohol, and dancers. He decided that he first needs to get drunk. He sat at the bar. There was someone sitting beside him. It was a woman in a dark red velvet off shoulder dress that didn't go any lower than her thighs. She was sitting alone with an empty glass.

He leaned to her.

"Do you mind if I buy you a drink?"

She turned around and smirked. She had brown silky hair that was hanging behind her shoulder.

"Of course not!"

Oliver ordered two tequila shots.

"By the way I'm Oliver."

She smiled. "Well nice to meet you Olivet. I'm Lena."

About 30 minutes later they were both drunk.

They didn't remember how it happened but they ended up in his hotel room.

Lena kicked of her shoes as he continued to kiss her. He was pulling her as close to him as possible. She took of his coat and threw it aside. Oliver pinned her to the wall and started kissing her neck. He heard a small moan escape her lips. She turned them around and started to unbutton his shirt. The kiss was getting more and more heated. They were fighting to get control over the kiss. When she was done with his shirt she threw it on the ground. Oliver took off his shoes without interrupting the kiss. He unzipped her dress and threw it aside. He pushed Lena on the bed and got on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He practically ripped of her pink lace bra, while slowly took of his pants. She flipped them over so she would be on top. The rest of their clothing were on the ground in a few seconds. (I believe we all know what happened later)

That's all she remembered from the previous night.

In the morning she woke up by his side not remembering much except from how she enjoyed her time with him.

Oliver woke up when Lena started to move a bit.

"Well good morning Lena."

She was surprised he even remembered her name after all the consumed alcohol.

"Good morning to you too."

Oliver rolled to his side. He managed to kiss her before she sat up.

"Thanks for everything, but I'm pretty sure this was just a one night stand."

Oliver sat up. "Maybe not. Depends if I see you again or not. Because I'm staying in National city for a week."

"Well then you'll be lucky."

Lena put on her clothes and shoes when she heard his voice.

"How about this. We go on a normal date and then we see how it works out."

She smiled.

"Then you can meet me tomorrow at 7:30 beside L-Corp."

With that she turned around and left the room.


End file.
